


Talking Things Out (And Yelling Out Others)

by anissa_qiaolian



Category: Black Lightning (TV), DCTV - fandom
Genre: 2x01 spoilers, Drama!, F/F, Love Triangles, Season/Series 02, Speculation, based on promo pics, chenoa is not a villain, gay love triangles, jealous!thundergrace, let chenissa get closure, thundergrace - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian
Summary: Based on the previews and stills for Black Lightning episode 2, season 2, this is some speculation I started writing as soon as the season 2 premiere aired. Team Thundergrace endgame, as always.





	1. Chapter 1

“Anissa?”

Anissa is seconds away from kissing a cute mystery girl she met at the bar when she hears her voice.

“Grace? What are you—”

“—I got your voicemail.”

Anissa has the decency to look ashamed after that, but Grace is halfway across the bar by now.

Swearing internally Anissa chases after her, leaving Mystery Girl behind her without hesitation.

“This is so typical. I should have known by the way you treated your ex—”

“Grace, wait, I’m sorry – wait, what do you mean about my ex? You mean Chenoa?”

Grace finally turns around to look at her but the furious look on her face makes Anissa almost wish she hadn’t.

“I mean you were in a relationship with somebody else when we met, but you grinded up against me like you were single. I should have known you would do it again. But I let you convince me I was special.”

Grace’s words hurt deep, but they’ve also got Anissa feeling defensive, so instead of apologizing she cuts deeper.

“I didn’t hear you complaining that night, _Grace.”_ She says the other woman’s name like an accusation.

“And unlike me and Chenoa you and I were never even in a relationship. We’ve only hung out like, twice!”

“Because you ghosted me!” Grace yells back with just as much anger.

If Anissa thinks she can treat her like this after weeks of pretending Grace didn’t exist…

“What do _want_ from me, Anissa? You meet me at the bookstore, flirt with me at the costume party, protect me on our first date, _ignore me_ for three fucking weeks, then leave this ridiculous voicemail practically _begging_ me to date you, ignore me for _two more weeks,_ and now I find you about to hook up with some random girl in the bar _I work at?_ Who the hell do you think you are? And who the hell do you think _I_ am to just accept that?”

Anissa can feel the stares coming from all directions in the bar. Normally she is very comfortable in her sexuality and doesn’t give a damn what anyone thinks but today she just wants some peace. The murder of another young Black kid by police in her community is enough to bring down anybody with a soul. He was about Jen’s age, too.

“Look, Grace, I understand you’re upset but can we…can we take this outside? Please?”

Anissa thinks Grace is about to put up a fight when she whirls around and stalks out the door in a huff. It looks like she hesitates a second before finally looking Anissa in the eye again.

“Anissa if you just wanted a hookup and not a relationship you should’ve told me. Instead you strung me along for weeks and made me feel like an idiot, but I still gave you another chance. And then I see you doing _this_ …”, she gestured inside to where the girl with the pixie cut was now sitting at the bar, scrolling through her phone with complete disinterest in their conversation.

“And I just can’t do this anymore. I won’t be stung along by someone who clearly doesn’t want me back.”

The last part of Grace’s sentence pulls Anissa up short.

She reaches out to touch Grace’s arm slowly and breathes a sigh of relief when the other girl doesn’t pull away.

“I do want you, Grace. I just – It’s been so crazy right now but that’s not an excuse. I didn’t mean to ghost you like this and I’m so, so, sorry it seemed like I was leading you on. I would love to go on more dates with you Grace, that’s actually why I left the voicemail. But then… some family stuff happened, and I just forgot about it. But I like you. And I would really, _really_ love it if you went out with me again.”

Anissa gives her that really cute look where she smiles down and bats her long, dark eyelashes at her and suddenly Grace is smitten. Again.

 _Well,_ Grace thinks _. At least I got to be angry for a little while._

She smiles shyly back at Anissa.

“Okay, Anissa. But don’t _ever_ ghost me like that again. You only got away with it this time because you’re cute.”

Anissa beams back at her and honestly, as annoyed as she’s been with the other girl these past few weeks, the expression on Anissa’s face almost makes it worth it.

“Deal.” Anissa takes her hand and they start to head back inside when she sees another familiar staring smugly at her by the door.

Anissa sucks in a breath.

_Damn it...so much for the end of this drama._

“Anissa”, she hears Grace say next to her. “What’s wrong?”

Anissa tries unsuccessfully to hold back a groan when she answers:

“Chenoa.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, so this took hella long, I'm sorry. Between Chenoa's scenes getting cut and my midterm exams the second chapter just got away from me and it took me a month to write what should've been published before the next ep even aired. in other news....chantal thuy is teasing more thundergrace/grace content for 2x05 , yay!

Chenoa meets Anissa’s eyes for a half a second and decides right then to saunter over to where her and Grace are standing, dragging along the very tall girl on her arm.

This should be good.

“Anissa! Didn’t know you would be here today”, Chenoa says too brightly. Her smile falls, however, when her eyes land on Grace, who’s positioned herself somewhat protectively between the two women.

“So this… whatever it is, is still going on. That’s cool, I’m not hating on it. But maybe you guys should wait until after the event since you know, the drinks table is almost empty, and that one over there—”

“Enough, Chenoa. I can take you being mad at me, but Grace did nothing wrong and you’re not gonna try to drag her just because she’s working this event. I thought you were better than that.”

Chenoa just chuckles and Grace strains to keep a smile on her face, squeezing her empty service tray with a bit more force than necessary.

“You know you’ve always had a lot of nerve, Anissa. But after what you did to me, you are the _very_ last one to try to tell me what I’m ‘better than’. Why don’t you tell _Grace_ about your little secret, huh?”

Anissa tries to grab Chenoa’s arm but she slips out of her reach just in time.

“Chenoa can we speak in private, please?”

“Why? You don’t want anyone to know you’re Th—”

“Let’s go. _Now._ ” Anissa does get ahold of Chenoa this time and she yanks her inside the club, hard.

She takes her to an area without any bystanders.

“Ow, get off me!”

Chenoa snatches her arm back.

“Look”, Anissa begins. “I know that the way we left things between us was…”

“—fucked up.”

Anissa sighs.

“Yeah you’re right. It was fucked up what I did to you at that club that day, and I’m glad I have the chance to say I’m sorry. But that doesn’t give you right to act that way towards Grace. And what the hell are you talking about, my secret? I know you don’t mean…”

 “I know you’re Thunder, Anissa.”

Anissa is speechless. There’s no way she heard her ex-girlfriend right, there’s no way she…

“You really shouldn’t go around telling every girl you mess around with you have superpowers, babe. Especially not with your rap sheet.”

Shit. She had mentioned the strange feelings in her body to Chenoa when her powers first surfaced, back when they were still dating.

She might have also brought it up to Grace once or twice during _their_ dates as well. Ok, case in point.

She sighs. “Okay. So what do you want Chenoa? You gonna threaten to expose me in a Twitter thread if I don’t take you back, or yell it out to the crowd? ‘Cus this may seem like a game right now, but people’s lives are at stake here, Che. Thunder is a wanted fugitive and so is m-Black Lightning. We could both go to prison. And then who would protect Freeland?”

Chenoa paused for a moment as she understood the truth.

Anissa had just confessed to being one of the two vigilantes wanted by the state right now, and she seemed pretty tight with Black Lightning. Chenoa was angry about the harsh way their relationship ended, as she had a right to be, but sending Anissa to prison for it? That was too much. She would never admit it, out of pride, but she still had a great deal of feelings for her ex and her new girl didn’t seem all that bad, she guessed. A little basic maybe, definitely a downgrade, but…the girl seemed nice.

If not happiness, Chenoa wished Anissa closure and peace. It was what they both deserved.

“I won’t tell, Anissa,” she said in a way that almost sounded soft.

“I won’t tell anyone you’re Thunder. But I’m not gonna ask you if you wanna be friends now either. I do hope you and the waitress- you and _Grace –_ work things out. I won’t lie, y’all look pretty cute together.”

Anissa smiled back at Grace, letting her know she was okay, and the other girl smiled shyly in return.

“Yeah.” Anissa said. “I guess we do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that Chenoa deserved better than what happened to her in 1x03, and this last chapter is just giving their relationship some much needed closure.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually finished most of Chapter 1 before the stills were released yesterday, but I will be sure to save the drama in Chapter 2, where we see Chenoa show up the bar with another girl >:)))


End file.
